


Oddly Sweet

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jake is oblivious, M/M, lil bit of pining, rich and michael conspire against jake, the girls are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: "The first thing he noticed was the pounding headache slashing at the inside of head. Jake groaned, raising a hand to rub at his temples. What happened? He could taste sweet flavored alcohol coating the inside of the mouth. That was a bit weird. Jake didn’t normally go for the sweeter flavors."





	Oddly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the prompt   
> "Imagine your OTP waking up together one morning. After Person A had a night of drinking and karaoke, they wake up to find Person B next to them. A short conversation reveals that they hadn’t hooked up while Person A was drunk, Person B was just worried about Person A, and decided to come in because the door was open."
> 
> and then I added more.

The first thing he noticed was the pounding headache slashing at the inside of head. Jake groaned, raising a hand to rub at his temples. What happened? He could taste sweet flavored alcohol coating the inside of the mouth. That was a bit weird. Jake didn’t normally go for the sweeter flavors.

He slowly opened his eyes, hissing quietly at the bright light assaulting his retinas. As his surroundings slowly became clearer, Jake realized he was lying in his bed, early morning light filtering in through the window. Something caused the bed to dip next to him, radiating warmth. Something in Jake’s stomach turned sour. He knew he was a little bit of a player, but surely drunk Jake didn’t hook up with someone? He couldn’t remember anything from the previous night.

Jake sat up, leg bumping against the warm thing next to him. He looked to his side. A head of curly brown hair poked above the sheets. They were laying on their side, back facing Jake, and pretty obviously male. Okay. Jake had come to terms with being pansexual a while ago. That wasn’t too big of a deal. He leaned to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of who it was.

Oh shit.

Jeremy Heere was sleeping next to him, face peaceful and relaxed. _Shit_. Jake could have handled sleeping with some random guy or girl from school, but Jeremy was his fucking _friend_. Not to mention he was basically anxiety given life. He was going to _panic_ when he woke up and slept with drunk Jake. And then there was that _other_ problem Jake had.

Wherein he had been crushing on this kid for months and had probably just ruined any chances he had in one night.

“Jake?” Jeremy mumbled tiredly, slowly sitting up alongside Jake. Fuck. “You doing okay man?”

“Am I- Are _you_ doing okay? I thought you’d be freaking out over… this.”

Jeremy rubbed at his eyes, frowning. “What are you talking about Jake?”

He started sputtering as he tried to think of what to say. “I mean… last night… with me?”

Heavy silence settled over the room. “Jake, we didn’t sleep together last night. You were like knockout drunk, so I drove you home. And you left the door open so I just let myself in. Sorry, but I’m not sleeping on your shitty couch.”

The strange knot of tension in Jake’s chest that he hadn’t even realized existed loosened. “Oh. Fuck, I made it weird, didn’t I?”  
“Nah, you’re good.” Jeremy flopped back down. “Put a shirt on dude. We’ve got school.”

“I drank on a school night?”

“Not my fault. Pass me my phone, it’s on the side table.”

Jake threw his legs out of the bed, picking up the cell phone on the side table and tossing it to Jeremy. He made a small noise of irritation at his phone being handled so carelessly, but he didn’t make any moves or say anything about it. Jake shrugged and grabbed a shirt on his way out of the room.

Now presented the issue of pretending like this was all normal and Jake wasn’t internally dying. He grabbed the bag of bread on the kitchen counter, taking out two pieces and throwing them in the toaster. Ever since Rich had burned down his parents house, Jake had been living with his grandfather, which wasn’t all that different from living with his parents. As in he was never around so Jake could basically do anything. He stopped by the house maybe once every two weeks and then fucked off to some part of the town. Or some other part of the planet. Who knew where good old Grandfather Dillinger went.

He sighed in exasperation, resting his elbows on the counter and burying his face in his hands. Whatever. He could deal with it, he wasn’t a little kid anymore. 

The sound of quiet humming floated through the air as Jeremy drifted into the kitchen like a pale ghost, fiddling with a silicone bracelet on his wrist. There were earbud wires visible, trailing down to his hands where he held his phone. Apparently he’d gotten dressed in the other room, because he was now wearing different clothes from yesterday. 

“Want anything to eat?” Jake grinned nervously, hoping his normal aura of confidence would kick in once the headache went away.

Jeremy frowned for a few seconds, eyes shifting nervously around the kitchen. Then he pulled out one of his earbuds and shook his head. “I’m not all that hungry. I’m kind of…” He trailed off. “I don’t think disassociating is the right word, but I just feel kind of sick whenever I wake up. Ever since the squip.”

“Oh. Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset or anything I-”

“No, Jake, it’s not your fault.” His fingers twisted the bracelet tight around his wrist. “It’s a regular occurrence. Michael made a playlist to help with it. Y’know, soft music.”

Jake felt himself force a smile. Don’t you fucking _dare_ let your jealousy push him away. “Dude, Michael made you a mixtape?”

“It’s a playlist.”

“Playlists are modern day mixtapes.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, cool kid.”

* * *

Of course Rich had jumped Jake before he even got through the front doors of school. He hissed in pain as the short teenager basically jumped onto his back. “Rich, watch the headache!”

“Come on dude, you _have_ to tell me how things went with Jeremy last night!” Rich grinned. 

“What?”

“Dude, please don’t tell me you chickened out again after what happened.”

Jake frowned. “Nothing _happened_ , Rich. He drove me home, that doesn’t automatically means I slept with him. I never should have told you about my crush, Jesus.”

Rich gave him a weird look. “Bro…”

“Listen, I get that normally I’m straightforward ‘n shit with people I like, but that’s not going to work on Jeremy. The kid would fucking die, and I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Jake, I think you need to-”

Whatever Rich was about to say was cut off by someone grabbing Jake’s shoulder and turning him around. Michael huffed for breath, eyes wide and glasses slightly askew. “How’s Jeremy?”

Jake blinked.“...What?”

Michael studied his face, chewing on his bottom lip. “I see. Then what I mean when I say when I say “how’s Jeremy” is how did he handle this morning’s disassociation spell? He had his phone, right?”

Why the fuck was he talking so weird? “Yea. He said he was listening to that playlist you made him.”

The stoner kid smiled weakly. “Thanks. I’ve just been worried.” He gave Jake an awkward thumbs up as he backed away. “Uh. Good luck.”

“What the fuck.” Jake whispered. Rich suddenly clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“Well, dude I hate to go but I have to go talk to Michael to…” He hesitated for a couple moments. “Get some notes for class. Yup. That’s it.”

He jogged away, leaving Jake standing alone and confused. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

“Hey Chloe.” Jake sighed as he dropped down next to the girls at the lunch table.

“Hi, Jake.” She didn’t look up from the game of tic tac toe she and Brooke had going. Jenna nudged her and pointed to the top left corner. “How’s your hangover?”

He groaned, accepting the bottle of water Christine offered him. “It’s gotten better. Jesus, why did I let you guys talk me into going out?”

“You’re the one who was throwing back drinks like candy.” Chloe said idly. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“I… what?”

“You and Jeremy. Congrats.”

“Oh my fucking god, I didn’t sleep with him! Why are all of you assuming that we did just because he gave me a ride?!” Jake winced as the raise in volume in his voice poked a needle of pain in between his eyes. 

The girls all slowly raised their gaze to look at him. Chloe gave Brooke a sidelong glance, who shook her head. “You’re saying you don’t remember any of last night?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jake snapped. “You know Jeremy wouldn’t lie about anything like that.”

Jenna looked at Chloe. “I have to tell him. I _have_ to.”

“Jenna, no.”

“Chlo, _please_.”

Jake blinked. “Tell me what?”

Brooke shifted around. “I don’t know if-”

“ _Tell me what?_ ”

“You and Jeremy made out last night!” Jenna burst out.

“Jenna!” Chloe shrieked.

Jake felt his breath hitch in his throat. Oh god, oh fucking god, what did Jake _do_? "I-I don’t…”

“I have a video and everything.” Jenna started rambling. “You were fucking _wasted_. Jeremy had a few of those drinks he likes, you know, the fruity ones?” _The taste in his mouth from this morning_. “But he wasn’t drunk, he definitely knew what he was doing. We all totally thought you guys confessed when Jeremy took you home.”

He buried his face in his hands. He _had_ to remember what happened last night. And if Jeremy hadn’t drank all that much… Oh shit. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Jake had fucked up, he had _really_ fucked up.

Why didn’t he tell Jake this morning? Unfair question, he knew Jeremy would be too nervous to mention it.

“Whoa, Jake, calm down.” Brooke gently patted his arm. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“No, it’s not! I just ruined any chance I have!”

There was a loud slam as Christine hit her head on the table. “Okay, Jake, I love you, I really do, but Jeremy’s had a crush on you for like ever.”

Chloe punched her arm. “Chrissy, we said we were gonna let them find that out by themselves!”

“Well I’m sorry, but friends don’t let friends be oblivious little shits!” Christine threw her arms up in the air.

Jake swallowed. “He doesn’t. There’s no way he does.”

“Dude, _seriously_? Have you seen the way he looks at you, or gets all blushy when you’re near him?!”

“Or how he leans against you whenever you’re sitting next to each other.” Brooke chipped in

“But… he likes Michael.” He was met with a chorus of groans.

“Jake Dillinger, I am going to strangle you within an inch of your life.” Chloe sighed.

Jenna shook his arm. “You have to tell him now. Otherwise you’re just gonna break his heart.” 

“I can’t…”

Christine shot to her feet and grabbed Jake’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. “Jake Dillinger, I dated this boy for two months. I _know_ he’s going to accept, and if you just stand by and let his heart break I’m gonna kick you straight into next century.” Jake opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Since when was Christine so intimidating. “Now go get him.”

* * *

Jake cleared his throat. Okay, he could do this. “Hey, M-Michael do you know where Jeremy is?”

Michael’s head snapped up from the book he was reading. “Did you just stutter?”

“No?”

“Did you just question yourself!?”

“No!”

“Is Jake Dillinger nervous!?” Michael gasped. He dropped the book, excitedly tugging on Jake’s sleeve. “Please tell me you’re asking Jeremy out!”

“How did you know?”

“I’m a gay psychic.” 

He grabbed Jake’s arm and started pulling him down the hall, rambling about one thing or another. “Dude, it’s about time you made a move, because Jeremy’s never going to do anything despite how much he’s been pining.”

Michael ended up dragging him to an empty hallway on one side of the school, the one with empty vending machines. No one ever used this area. “Michael, are you trying to murder me?”

“No. Go check between the vending machines.” The red clad teenager gently shoved Jake down the hall before slipping away to whatever corner of the school he hung out in.

Jake slowly walked down the hall, checking the gap in between the vending machines. And there was Jeremy, pressed up against the wall with his knees hugged to his chest. “Jake?”

“What are you doing here?” Jake asked.

“This is where I go every lunch period after I eat in the language arts room.” Jeremy rose to his feet and inched out of the gap. “What brings you here?”

Jake felt the air in his lungs freeze. “The girls told me about what happened last night.”

The lanky teenager paled, one hand going to twist around that silicone bracelet. “D-Did they? I’m sorry, I should have stopped you. You probably hate me.”

“No!” Jake flinched. That was a bit too loud. “No, I don’t. It’s… Kind of the opposite actually.”

“I… don’t think I’m following.”

He bit down hard on his lip. “I like you. Romantically. And maybe sexually too but I feel like that’s a bit too straightforward but now I’ve said it and-” Before he could say anything else Jeremy was yanking down on Jake’s collar and smashing their lips together almost painfully. Jake was so surprised he forgot to kiss back.

And just like that Jeremy let go of him. “F-Fuck, I’m sorry, that-that was bad, wasn’t it? I should go, oh my god-”

Jake panicked and dove back down, pressing another kiss to Jeremy’s lips. For a brief moment he felt the short boy tense up against him, and he thought he had screwed up. But then he relaxed into the kiss, hands going up to rest around Jake’s neck. Holy fuck, he actually managed to kiss the one kid he couldn’t keep his shit together around.

Well, kiss him when he was sober. 

They broke away for air, the world still tilted on its axis. Jeremy dragged a hand back through his hair, grinning nervously. “That was, uh… good.”

“That was pretty fucking good for me too dude.” Jake laughed. He went quiet, chewing on his lip. “So does this mean we’re dating?”

“God, I hope so.”

That earned more laughter. “We should probably get to class, lunch is gonna end soon.”

“I think I could afford to skip one class.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. I now have made 75% of the Deere tag. I'm going to fuckin fill it up myself if I have to.
> 
> find me on tumblr as latenightbutterfliies


End file.
